1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bird feeders and more particularly pertains to a new squirrel-proof bird feeder for precluding access to a bird feeder by a small animal such as a squirrel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bird feeders is known in the prior art. More specifically, bird feeders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bird feeders include U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,546; U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,867; U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,558; U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,735; U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,855; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,362.
In these respects, the squirrel-proof bird feeder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of precluding access to a bird feeder by a small animal such as a squirrel.